


The Totally True Story of Two Men About to Have Sex (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Kink, M/M, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever the opposite of Good, Giving, and Game is. Podfic of Punk's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Totally True Story of Two Men About to Have Sex (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Totally True Story of Two Men About to Have Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



> (part of posting my podfic to the AO3)

(from Punk's notes) Two things you should know: 1) This is a parody of "kink free" sex. 2) [Based on this discussion](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/82725.html). 3) Maybe you had to be there?

Also, take a look at [thingswithwings' post](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/82725.html) which was the start of all this. A while back, but I'm still very fond of this story. 

Length: 4 min

M4B link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kll0geh1dop6cj9/The_Totally_True_Story_of_Two_Men_About_to_Have_Sex.m4b)  
MP3 link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v0zp0wf3f45qj1s/The_Totally_True_Story_of_Two_Men_About_to_Have_Sex.mp3)

streaming option


End file.
